


5 crónicas de Baker Street

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conglomerado de historias autoconclusivas sobre los personajes de Sherlock. "—Resolvemos crímenes. Yo escribo al respecto y él olvida ponerse pantalones". (John Watson).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dentro de mi cabeza

—Así que —dijo John, titubeando, observando cómo Sherlock avivaba las llamas del hogar con el atizador—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste novia? —preguntó con una media sonrisa burlona dibujada en los labios: intentó camuflarla bebiendo de su taza cuando Sherlock lo miró por encima del hombro.

Estaba lloviendo y el granizo azotaba contra la ventana haciendo mucho ruido, por lo que tenían que hablar en voz un poco más alta de lo normal. No tenían nada qué hacer mejor que conversar: la luz había fallado, así que John no podía actualizar su blog, como tenía planeado, y Sherlock estaba tan aburrido, que se le había unido en el salón para beber un poco de té —algo que John agradecía, pues prefería escucharlo criticando a sus novias que disparando a la pared de su habitación—.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —preguntó Sherlock, dejando el atizador en su soporte y regresando a su butaca.

—Porque hasta el momento te has quejado de tres de mis novias, pero nunca me has hablado de alguna tuya —explicó—. Al menos dime que has tenido una —aventuró al percatarse del ceño fruncido de su compañero de piso.

La luz anaranjada proveniente de la chimenea dibujaba sombras luminosas en las pálidas facciones de Sherlock, que cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y entrelazó los dedos de las manos con aire meditabundo, sus ojos grises fijos en el rostro de su amigo.

—Sí, tuve una… —dijo e hizo una pausa. Al percatarse de que John esperaba más detalles, chasqueó los labios y continuó—. Teníamos dieciséis años y mis padres nos presentaron: era hija de una buena amiga de mi madre —contó, parpadeando un par de veces con extrañeza—. También tocaba el violín. Salimos aproximadamente durante un mes y después, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos mucho en común, terminamos.

John enarcó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios. Por algún motivo, sentía que Sherlock estaba omitiendo una parte de la historia.

—¿No tenían muchas cosas en común? —comentó, volviendo a beber de su taza. También cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos—. Pero si has dicho que tocaba el violín.

—Eso es irrelevante cuando la persona lo hace mal —aclaró Sherlock, imitando a John y tomando su taza de la mesa, sosteniéndola delante de su rostro para aspirar el vaho que se desprendía de la superficie marrón—. Debiste escucharla, era como oír a una cigarra muriendo —recordó con una sonrisa en los labios.

John no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Eso es muy cruel! —comentó.

—¡Pero es cierto! —exclamó Sherlock, riendo también.

—¿Por eso terminaste con ella? —inquirió John, curioso. Sherlock no hablaba mucho de su pasado, así que, de vez en cuando, no le venía mal obtener un poco de información extra, sobre todo cuando su amigo estaba tan parlanchín.

—No —respondió Sherlock, cuyo rostro se tornó serio de pronto—. Fue porque, en aquel entonces, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que… las mujeres no son mi área.

John, que había decidido beber un poco de té en ese instante, se atragantó con el líquido al escuchar las palabras de Sherlock, que lo observó de manera extraña mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Oh, cierto… había olvidado que Sherlock y las mujeres no eran sujetos de la misma oración.

—Ah —dijo al recuperar la respiración—. Vaya —murmuró, de pronto cayendo en cuenta de algo—. Entonces, ¿has tenido… novios? —preguntó, intentando ignorar el calor que le subió desde el pecho hasta las mejillas.

Sherlock soltó una risilla y bebió una vez más de su taza.  _Sí,_ fue lo que sus acciones le dijeron a John, que de pronto se sintió un tanto incómodo. Desde el comienzo de su amistad, se había formado la idea de que Sherlock no era heterosexual y ese pensamiento no le había molestado en lo más mínimo hasta el momento: acababa de descubrir que le fastidiaba imaginar a Sherlock en compañía de otros hombres, pues era como perder su exclusividad… se pateó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—Algunos —respondió Sherlock por fin, analizando con atención cada una de sus reacciones.

John frunció los labios y masculló un simple "ah" al darse cuenta de que su compañero sólo había hablado de  _una_ novia, pero usado un plural al hablar de  _novios_. Sherlock sonrió, sin duda, pensando lo mismo que él.

—Eso fue hace muchos años —dijo, como esperando que eso aplacara la ansiedad del médico—. Como te comenté hace un tiempo, ahora me considero casado con mi trabajo —dijo, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Así que no te gusta nadie —aventuró el doctor Watson, esperanzado en contra de su voluntad.

Sherlock, para su sorpresa, suspiró.

—Eso es algo distinto, mi querido John —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. A decir verdad, me siento atraído por alguien en  _éste_ preciso momento.

John estuvo a punto de atragantarse de nuevo. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos para recordar cómo respirar.

De pronto, se sintió tonto: conocía a Sherlock desde hace meses, era su  _mejor_ amigo, y sería lógico pensar que, debido a eso, era capaz de percatarse de algún cambio en el comportamiento de su compañero de piso que denotara una repentina atracción por otra persona, puesto que Sherlock no solía mostrar verdadero interés por nadie… a menos que estuviera en una plancha de la morgue, claro está. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que Sherlock no le había mencionado nada al respecto hasta el momento.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó John, sintiendo que un nudo de nervios se apretaba en su garganta. Tragó saliva con dificultad—. ¿Y cómo es ese sujeto que ha logrado captar la atención del asombroso Sherlock Holmes? —inquirió con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

Sherlock enarcó las cejas. Esos fantásticos ojos grises que tenía se deslizaron lentamente por el rostro de John de arriba abajo. El médico parpadeó varias veces: nunca sabría qué era lo que Sherlock veía en él cuando lo escrutaba de esa manera tan íntima y perturbadora.

—Es un hombre fascinante, he de decir —comentó con una sonrisa. El ruido de la tormenta haciendo eco de sus palabras—. Encantador hasta cierto punto y un poco torpe también; personalmente, la mezcla de esos dos factores es lo que más me agrada de él.

John gesticuló un "oh" y se bebió de un solo trago los restos de té que quedaban en su taza mientras sentía que la cara se le ponía roja. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad en el pecho y le temblaban un poco las manos.

—Y si tanto te gusta —dijo, volviendo a percibir el tinte amargo gobernando sus palabras—, ¿por qué no te le declaras? Estoy seguro de que te dirá que sí, nadie puede resistirse a esa cara, esa voz, e-e… ¡ejem! —exclamó de pronto, fingiendo que se rascaba el cuello y después, la nuca. No podía creer que había dicho eso.

Sherlock parecía verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Yo, sin embargo, dudo que su respuesta sea afirmativa —suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Dejó su taza en la mesa y volvió a entrelazar los dedos de las manos—. Siempre va por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo que no es gay y pavoneándose con una novia tras otra. Es un poco incómodo, a decir verdad, pero a un veterano de guerra no se le niegan esa clase de placeres, ¿verdad, John? —comentó, riendo entre palabras. John, confundido, contenía la respiración—. ¡Oh, por fin! —dijo cuando las lámparas se encendieron. De inmediato se puso de pie—; ahora podrás actualizar tu blog, John, buenas noches —dijo y se marchó rumbo a su habitación.

John aprovechó la repentina soledad para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Qué importaba que la luz hubiera vuelto y que la lluvia estuviera amainando al otro lado del balcón? Demonios, ¿por qué había tenido que decirle a Sherlock que se declarara? Ahora le parecía que todo estaba mal.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y ocultó el rostro en sus manos. Se sentía como mier… ¿Sherlock había dicho que era un hombre fascinante y encantador, enserio?

Una llama se encendió en su interior y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.  _Le gustaba_ —en más de un sentido— a Sherlock Holmes.

Se colocó una mano contra los labios para no comenzar a reír como loco, pues sabía, muy dentro de su cabeza… que Sherlock le gustaba también. Una pizca nada más. No se trataba de nada relevante o significativo. Simple atracción y ya. Ajá.

Se levantó y apagó la chimenea. Tomó su laptop y la colocó sobre sus piernas cuando se volvió a sentar. Accedió a su blog y desplegó un cuadro de texto para comenzar a postear una nueva  _entrada._

De pronto, Sherlock apareció de nuevo en la habitación, asomando el rostro por el borde de su puerta.

—Que no se te ocurra escribir algo relacionado a lo que acabo de decirte, John Watson —advirtió, pero inmediatamente después le guiñó el ojo y desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

John rió.

—No prometo nada —murmuró y escribió un título cualquiera.

—Te escuché —le advirtió Sherlock y él se limitó a reír de nuevo.

 


	2. La camisa

John abrió la puerta de la casa con mano temblorosa, deseando, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, que Sherlock no hubiera vuelto al departamento aún. Lo había visto salir muy temprano, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, lo cual lo había hecho pensar que el detective tenía  _cosas importantes_ que hacer y que le dejaría, al menos, un par de horas libres para disfrutar a su nueva conquista sin interrupciones desagradables.

Puso ambos pies en el interior del 221B y observó en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que no hubiera rastros de la presencia de Sherlock en los alrededores: no ropa tirada en lugares indebidos, no humo de cigarros clandestinos, no documentos esparcidos por el piso y esperaba, enserio, que no hubiera muestras de la morgue de Barts en la nevera, en donde había guardado una botella de vino para degustar durante la noche con su pareja, que en ese momento esperaba, a sus espaldas y un poco ansiosa, que la invitara a pasar.

—Entra, Sue, por favor —dijo, girándose para encararla. Ella le sonrió, de manera tan bonita, que John sintió que le palpitaba el corazón al ritmo de un tambor—. ¿Quieres que tome tu abrigo? —preguntó, señalando la percha al lado de la puerta.

Ella sonrió más y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, por favor —dijo, quitándose el abrigo de color burdeos, dándoselo a John, que lo colgó junto a su saco. —Siéntate, por favor —la invitó, señalándole una mullida butaca—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Agua está bien —respondió ella, echándose la larga cabellera castaña por encima del hombro y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

John tragó saliva, un poco nervioso: era una mujer espectacular en muchos sentidos; no sabía si había permitido que sus expectativas fueran demasiado lejos… oh, pero qué diablos, ¿ella había aceptado salir con él, no? Eso significaba que estaban interesados en eso a partes iguales, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse…

Fue a la cocina y buscó un vaso en la alacena para llenarlo de agua fresca. Se lo llevó a Sue y ella lo aceptó agradecida. John se sentó a su lado, observando con atención su rostro: era la mujer más hermosa con la que había salido en meses.

—Entonces —comenzó ella después de dar un sorbo al liquido del vaso, cuyo borde quedó manchado de lápiz labial—, eres médico, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió John, entusiasmado—, médico militar.

—Eso suena maravilloso —rió ella, empinándose hacia adelante, permitiéndole ver su pronunciado escote—. Nunca había salido con un medico —dijo, estirando las manos para comenzar a jugar con los botones del suéter de John, que sintió un golpe de calor recorriéndole las mejillas—. Debe ser muy interesante saber anatomía a la hora de  _jugar_  en pareja —comentó, empleando un tono de voz sugerente que hizo que a John le temblaran las rodillas.

Iban a besarse, pero escucharon el ruido de una puerta rechinando y, antes de que pudieran procesar el sonido, la alta figura de Sherlock Holmes apareció en el salón del 221B de Baker Street. John sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al verlo enfundado  _solamente_ en una camisa blanca que le venía —afortunadamente— grande. Puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer la prenda: ¡ _su_ camisa! ¡Esa era su maldita camisa! ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? ¿A ser como Irene Adler?

John sintió la cara caliente. Cerró las manos en puños con fuerza, deseando poder golpear con ellos el rostro de su amigo, que en ese momento sonreía de manera condescendiente. Los ojos de Sue estaban abiertos como platos y fijos en la desnudes de las piernas blancas de ese hombre súper alto y atractivo que la observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No tienes idea de qué tan interesante puede llegar a ser conocer el cuerpo humano de pies a cabeza, como tú has dicho, querida,  _a la hora de jugar,_ ¿verdad,  _amor_? —sonrió Sherlock, clavando, ahora, sus fantásticos ojos grises en John, que enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello y se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Amor? —preguntó, pero su voz se vio casi ahogada por otro comentario ingenioso de Sherlock.

—Ah, debiste avisarme que tendrías visitas, así hubiera estado más presentable para saludar a tu amiga,  _mi vida —_ dijo y volvió a sonreír.

Sue se levantó también, roja y temblando de ira: la presencia de Sherlock semi desnudo en la habitación parecía haberle tocado un nervio. Dio dos zancadas y, cuando alcanzó a John, lo abofeteó, luego, se giró hacia Sherlock y le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo, que él respondió con una mueca de sorpresa fingida. Una vez la chica se marchó dando un portazo, Sherlock se acercó a John, que se había dejado caer pesadamente en su butaca, masajeándose la cara.

—Lo siento, John, no pensé que fuera a abofetearte.

—Eso es una falacia, Sherlock: ¿cuál creíste que sería su reacción después de todo lo que hiciste? ¿Besarme?

Sherlock rió.

—Creí que te daría un puñetazo —declaró, sentándose en su silla favorita, cruzando las piernas: en verdad, no estaba usando nada más que la camisa blanca de John.

Hasta ese momento, el médico se percató de que el detective tenía el cabello mojado y sus rizos chorreaban agua sobre sus hombros. Su piel pálida se transparentaba por debajo de la tela mojada.

—¿Por qué estás usando mi camisa, por cierto? —preguntó por fin.

Sherlock enarcó las cejas.

—Te dije hace una semana que la percha del baño se estaba zafando: tuve la mala fortuna de que lo hiciera mientras tomaba una ducha y toda mi ropa terminó empapada. Sabía que tenías visitas, así que no quise salir desnudo y me puse lo primero que encontré cerca —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

John negó con la cabeza: la cara había dejado de dolerle, pero le había quedado una marca roja en la mejilla derecha.

—¿Y fue necesario hacer todo ese teatro del "mi amor" delante de Sue? —preguntó, indignado.

Sherlock bufó.

—Oye, tenía que inventar algo bueno si iba a permitir que una total desconocida viera lo  _mejor_ de mí, ¿no crees? —explicó, levantándose. Aunque John estaba molesto, no pudo evitar sonreír—. Además, ella no era la mujer indicada para ti, doctor Watson —siguió diciendo el detective, dando un par de pasos descalzos hacia su habitación—: estaba más interesada en presumir a su novio médico que en el profesionista en sí —explicó, guiñándole un ojo—. Tal vez, la próxima vez, tengas más suerte.

John puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tal vez, la próxima vez, no finjas que eres mi pareja y provoques que me abofeteen.

Sherlock rió.

—Tal vez, la próxima vez, te des cuenta de que la persona indicada está más cerca de lo que crees —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Se escabulló a su habitación antes de que John pudiera preguntarle de qué demonios estaba hablando. El doctor sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho: sería un tonto si fingiera no reconocer los sentimientos de Sherlock por él…

—¿Te molesta si comienzo a dormir usando tu camisa? Es bastante cómoda —lo sobresaltó la voz de su compañero de piso.

John chasqueó la lengua.

—Quédatela —dijo—, pero promete que usarás ropa interior.

Sherlock rió despectivamente: si se había atrevido a andar solamente cubierto por una sábana en el Palacio de Buckingham, ¿qué más daba si usaba o no ropa interior en su propia casa? Oh, pero a John parecía importarle mucho.

—Hecho —prometió sin convicción.

 


	3. Mustache

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó John, bajando su periódico cuando sintió la atención de Sherlock persistentemente fija en su persona. Casi se sobresaltó cuando descubrió al hombre de cabello oscuro sentado en la butaca frente a la suya, observándolo con absoluta seriedad mientras se empinaba despacio hacía adelante, como si su propósito fuera chocar la punta de su nariz con la del médico…

— _Esa_ cosa es  _espantosa_ —siseó Sherlock con un tono de voz que John no le escuchaba a menudo.

Desconcertado, parpadeó un par de veces, sacudiendo la cabeza para darle a entender al otro que no comprendía el tema del que hablaba. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esa  _cosa_ en tu cara, John —explicó, como si fuera culpa de John no entender las cosas.

El doctor hizo un repaso mental de lo que había visto esa mañana en el espejo mientras se peinaba el cabello: ¿alguna espinilla? Como no era el tipo de hombre que le daba importancia a esa clase de cosas, no estaba seguro.

—¿Cuál "cosa" en mi cara, Sherlock? —Preguntó, armándose de paciencia—. Suenas como mi madre: cuando iba en la secundaria, solía decirme cosas como éstas casi todos los días. ¿Algún caso grave de acné del que deba hacerme cargo? —preguntó, irónico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el afán de ir por la vida con una  _cosa_ que luce como una ardilla muerta pegada a la cara? —preguntó con desdén, entonces, John  _entendió._

¿En serio iban a tener  _de nuevo_ esa conversación sobre su vello facial? A John le gustaba su bigote  _y mucho._ Por algo se lo había dejado crecer y lo repasaba todas las mañanas con unas tijerillas y una regla para mantenerlo en perfecto estado.

Dobló su periódico y lo dejó en la mesilla de té, convenientemente dispuesta entre ambos como una barricada que impediría que intentara estrangular a Sherlock  _otra vez._ Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y apoyó el codo en el brazo de su butaca, sus ojos fijos en Sherlock, que parecía estar exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación.

Era como si el bigote de John lo hubiera ofendido profundamente…

Y ciertamente  _así era._

—Sherlock —comenzó a decir John, tranquilo a pesar de que no se sentía así—, en primer lugar, no me pegué el bigote a la cara, creció naturalmente.

—Entiendo eso —aclaró Sherlock, como si creyera que eso era la cosa más obvia del mundo, aunque un instante antes le había dado a entender a John una cosa completamente opuesta—. Pero es un atentado contra la estética, John,  _aféitate._

John puso los ojos como platos, escandalizado.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque es espantoso, por eso!

John comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, descubriéndose repentinamente sin argumentos. Lo único que le venía a la cabeza en ese momento era que  _le gustaba su bigote_ y no iba a permitir que un hombre que ni siquiera se sabía los componentes del Sistema Solar le dijera qué hacer y qué no hacer con él.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, Sherlock, tú no vas al último grito de la moda —dijo, esperando obtener alguna clase de reacción en el otro hombre, que se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia.

—No me interesan esa clase de cosas, John. Visto lo que me hace sentir cómodo y ya —aclaró, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios.

John sintió el inicio de una migraña.

—Pues mi bigote me hace sentir cómodo, Sherlock, así que definitivamente no voy a…

—Pero es horrendo.

—¡ _Tú_ eres horrendo! —exclamó, desesperado. ¿El efecto de sus palabras? La sonrisa en labios de Sherlock se ensanchó—. Criticando a las personas como si supieras todo sobre ellas cuando en el fondo no eres más que un…

—¿Un?

—Un… un…

—¿Un?

John cerró los ojos, desesperado, y se dedicó simplemente a respirar profundo, intentando eliminar todo el coraje que repentinamente le había llenado el cuerpo. Siguiendo un impulso, se puso de pie y dio los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Sherlock, acercándose a él para tomarlo por las solapas de la camisa. Eso sí que pareció tomar por sorpresa al detective, cuyos ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa. Separó los labios y John observó el movimiento como a cámara lenta…

Lo besó.

Un gemido escapó de la boca de Sherlock.

—Un tonto, eso es lo que eres.

Sherlock, que parecía demasiado sorprendido para hablar, solamente frunció el entrecejo y observó a John, intentando analizarlo. Para sorpresa de Watson, no pareció encontrar  _nada_ en él, como si de pronto un escudo se hubiera activado entre ambos para protegerlo de su análisis.

Cuando el detective recuperó la capacidad de habla, lo único que dijo fue:

—Si piensas volver a besarme, John,  _tendrás que_ afeitarte esa cosa, porque de lo contrario no voy a dejar que vuelvas a acercarte a mis labios.

John puso los ojos en blanco y le dedicó un gesto grosero con el dedo.

—No pienso volver a besarte.

—¡Pero…!

—No —dijo, caminando hacia su habitación.

—¡Te afeitaré mientras duermes!

—Soy un militar bien entrenado: te rompería el cuello antes de que acercaras la navaja a mi rostro —respondió John, tal vez con un poco más de frialdad de la necesaria.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Ésta bien —dijo—, pensaré un poco las cosas y consideraré la posibilidad de permitir que me beses aún con esa cosa espantosa en la cara, no importa que parezca una ardilla atropellada y abandonada en una carretera.

John le dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro.

—¿Enserio planeas que te bese de nuevo después de decirme algo tan grosero? —preguntó, indignado—. No, gracias.

Pero en el fondo se moría de ganas de besar esos labios de nuevo así que, en contra de su voluntad, fue al cuarto de baño, se llenó la cara de crema de afeitar y tomó la navaja, observando su sonriente reflejo en el espejo.

 


	4. Tal vez

En la pequeña posada que encontraron a mitad del campo, sólo quedaba una habitación disponible, así que los investigadores la tomaron sin chistar, uno con una pequeña sonrisa estampada en su rostro felino rodeado por una descuidada mata de rizos y el otro, muerto de vergüenza por la mirada burlona que les regaló la chica de la recepción.

Firmaron el libro de registro, pagaron la cuota de una noche y subieron la pequeña escalera a un costado del lobby que llevaba al segundo piso.

Sherlock abrió la puerta de la habitación, girando la perilla de acero con sus largos dedos pálidos, y traspasó el umbral sin pena ni gloria, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza para eliminar el rigor en ellos, haciendo que la maleta de piel que colgaba de su hombro se tambaleara de un lado a otro. John, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, fue el encargado de encender las luces y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Oh… —masculló, clavando la mirada en la cama matrimonial en medio de la habitación—, ¿estás seguro de que no te importa compartir la cama? —le preguntó a Sherlock, que ahora estaba ocupado sacando una camisa limpia del maletín de viaje, pues la que llevaba puesta estaba hecha un desastre luego de que se arrastrara debajo de una alambrada.

Sherlock lo observó por encima del hombro con sus penetrantes ojos grises y sonrió de lado.

—¿Te importa a ti? —preguntó con seriedad, colgándose la camisa limpia del hombro para cambiársela en el cuarto de baño, al que accedió por una puerta al lado del ventanal.

* * *

El reloj en la mesita de John marcó la media noche, pero el médico seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Un 10% era culpa del asesino serial que habían estado persiguiendo sin muchas pistas los últimos tres días y el otro 90, de Sherlock, que dormía a su lado dándole la espalda, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que el médico pudiera sentir su calor corporal acariciándole los vellos del brazo.

_Dios bendito_.

Un búho ululó en la distancia, quebrando la paz de la noche en el campo. John hubiera podido disfrutar la belleza de esa clase de cosas de no haber sido por la violencia con la que el corazón le había latido toda la noche, después de que se enterara en la recepción de que tendría que dormir con Sherlock.

En la misma cama.

Bajo las mismas mantas.

Juntos.

Muy juntos.

_Jodidamente juntos._

Como había venido fantaseando desde hace meses, cuando se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenía por Sherlock no eran aptos para ser denominados una simple amistad, sobre todo después de besarlo en la salita de estar del 221B de Baker Street y luego de haber estado rehuyendo el tema a pesar de que lo más conveniente hubiera sido hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido —lo que  _él_ había hecho— para ponerle pies y cabeza a su relación.

_Su relación._

Esa que todo el mundo parecía haber entendido antes que ellos mismos.

Incómodo, se removió en el colchón, buscando una posición más placentera que lo ayudara a conciliar el sueño, que parecía hacerse del rogar.

Sherlock, a diferencia de él, estaba profundamente dormido, hecho un ovillo al otro lado de la cama, con la mitad de la cara hundida en la almohada. No roncaba, pero su respiración era demasiado profunda y resonaba con fuerza en todos los rincones de la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta, John comenzó a adormilarse ante el sonido pronunciado y continuo de  _esa_ respiración.  _Tan_ llena  _de_ Sherlock. Tan llena de ese hombre que le encantaba.  _Dios, ¡cuánto te amo!_ Pensó eso y de inmediato se sobresaltó, pero el cansancio ganó gracias a la relajación momentánea, así que le fue imposible volver a abrir los ojos.

_Tal vez, algún día te lo diga de frente._

Pero algo muy en el fondo del pecho le decía que Sherlock ya lo sabía. Después de ese beso robado en su pequeño departamento. Después de tantas cosas que habían vivido juntos… ¿serían las cosas más fáciles de esa manera una vez decidieran poner las cartas sobre la mesa?

Esperaba que sí.

* * *

Antes de caer por completo en brazos de Morfeo, el médico estiró un brazo para rodear con él la cintura del detective.

 


	5. Sentimientos

La habitación del hospital destinada a atender emergencias, era apenas lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran en ella una camilla, cubierta con una sábana blanca que olía a un fuerte desinfectante, un mueble con puertas de cristal lleno de cajas y frascos de medicina… y dos hombres, uno de los cuales estaba sentado en una silla de metal junto a la puerta cerrada, sin camisa y con el brazo derecho zurcido y embarrado de pomada, con la mirada fija en el otro sujeto, que estaba a punto de escarbar un hueco en el suelo, pues llevaba más de veinte minutos caminando de un lado a otro, hablando entre dientes y haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Sherlock, hey, ¡Sherlock! —Exclamó el primer hombre, fastidiado por el constante movimiento del segundo—, detente —pidió—, me mareas —agregó y, de inmediato, el detective consultor obedeció y se detuvo de golpe en un costado del reducido cuarto.

Intercambiaron miradas durante un segundo  —azul y dorado contra azul, gris y terquedad— y, de repente, todo el estoicismo que Sherlock había mostrado ante la herida de su _amigo,_ se derritió para dar paso a algo más: ¿miedo, tal vez? ¿Culpa, quizá? Dos cosas que el médico leyó en su cara con toda la claridad del mundo y que sentía él mismo.

La opresión que sentía en el pecho, se suavizó en un instante, llenándole la caja torácica con calor. Estiró la mano del brazo sano y colocó la palma hacia arriba. En voz baja, dijo “ven” y, después de dudar un poco, Sherlock obedeció. Tomó la mano de John y dio un paso vacilante para acercarse a él, luego, se acuclilló delante de la silla.

John le sonrió, soltando su mano para acariciarle la cara. Los ojos de Sherlock se humedecieron y el médico sintió el corazón estrujado nuevamente.

—Dios, John —siseó Sherlock, tan bajo, que el aludido tuvo que leerle los labios para saber qué estaba diciendo—. No tenías que hacer algo como eso. Yo… hubiera estado bien.

John rió, despectivo, ante las palabras de su amigo.

—Sherlock —lo llama, armándose de paciencia, como alguien dispuesto a explicarle a un crío porqué las nubes son blancas y las copas de los árboles, verdes—, te paraste delante de un loco _con un arma_ y lo retaste a apuñalarte. Le dijiste que _no te ibas a mover_ y el sujeto aceptó la invitación. ¿En verdad creíste que iba a quedarme parado viendo cómo te herían sin hacer algo para protegerte? —Preguntó, acariciándole el pómulo—. Eres un estúpido si pensaste eso.

—¡Es que aún si me hubiera apuñalado, todo hubiera estado bien! ¡El caso…!

—¡El caso _me_ importa poco comparado a tu bienestar, Sherlock! —exclamó John, comenzando a salirse de sus cabales. Sherlock se alejó de su caricia para levantarse, pues las piernas comenzaban a acalambrársele. John extrañó el tacto de su piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

—En el pasado ya me han secuestrado y herido sin la necesidad de que te interpusieras, muchas gracias —dijo el detective, con la ira empapándole la voz.

John sintió una agrura subiéndole por la garganta. Quiso levantarse también, pero un mareo provocado por la anestesia se lo impidió. Se quedó sentado, con la mirada fija en los ojos de Sherlock, que estaban rojos y habían perdido todo rastro de humedad.

—En el pasado, no sentía por ti lo que hoy sí.

Sherlock, que había intentado fijar su atención en los nombres de los medicamentos guardados en el mueble a su lado, se tragó un nudo en la garganta y observó a John por encima del hombro. ¿Había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado? El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y el arrepentimiento de haberse apartado de la caricia de John lo azotó con más fuerza.

—¿Qué has dicho?

John frunció los labios y se preparó para responder. Externar sus sentimientos no había sido nada fácil; se sentía como si de un momento a otro fuera a vomitar el corazón.

—He dicho que estoy enamorado como un estúpido. De ti.

Sherlock dejó de respirar. Abrió la boca un par de veces y después la volvió a cerrar, como un pez fuera del agua. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, John lo notó verdaderamente confundido. Entonces, antes de que pudiera responder a sus palabras, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, la enfermera entró y Sherlock perdió la capacidad de hablar.

—

Cuando por fin le dieron de alta, John salió del pequeño cuarto de revisión, acompañado de un alto Sherlock, que se mostraba sombrío y alejado. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron a la calle a conseguir un vehículo. John tenía el brazo en cabestrillo.

Caminaron un par de calles, el uno al lado del otro, sin cruzar palabra. Cuando por fin un taxi circuló cerca, John lo paró, levantando su brazo sano. Lo abordaron en silencio.

John procuró fijar su atención en los círculos de luz que formaban las farolas en la calle, gracias al cristal de la ventana empañado por el frío. Sherlock, a su lado, observaba con atención sus rodillas.

De pronto, su mano se movió sobre el asiento para alcanzar la de John, que se sobresaltó y le regaló una mirada curiosa.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta.

—No vas a escribir sobre esto en tu blog —dijo, frunciendo el ceño, pero el asomo de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—, también quiero decirte que en verdad he cumplido mi promesa de dormir usando tu camisa y, _sobre todo,_ que te dejaré en el momento en el que dejes que otra ardilla atropellada crezca en tu cara. Y también creo necesario que sepas que tengo muy mal dormir. Es posible que te patee.

John se trago el nudo de emociones que intentaba asfixiarlo.

—No, no: aquella vez en el hotel, me dio la impresión de que apenas te movías —apuntó.

Sherlock sonrió.

—También: no necesito que me protejas. Por si no lo has notado, soy completamente capaz de defenderme por mí mismo.

John rió.

—Claro que sí, _cariño._

—Tampoco me gustan los motes —puntualizó Sherlock.

—Tendrás qué hacerme una lista de cosas que deseas si esperamos que esto funcione —bromeo John.

—Será lo más conveniente, sí.

El taxista se detuvo delante de su edificio y los observó por el espejo retrovisor.

—Llegamos, señores —informó.

Sherlock soltó los dedos de John y pagó la tarifa marcada en el tablero del vehículo.

Mientras el auto daba vuelta a la esquina, los dos hombres se observaron ante la puerta de su hogar y volvieron a tomarse de las manos. Subieron lentamente al 221B, casi sin hacer ruido en las escaleras.

Esa sería una larga y _dulce_ noche para ambos, en verdad que sí.


End file.
